Helldrake
"Me ? Pyromaniac ? You're joking, right ? The fact that i was kicked out of the greens for "massive collateral environmental damage" ? Completely unrelated " -Nathan, replying to an inconsiderate question about his latest mission. The Pilot Nathan Blake, if he was not extraordinary lucky, would be one of the hundred college dropouts in Chigago, with little motivation or aspirations about his life other than working on a min-wage job, playing video-games, complaining online about his inability to find an romantic partner, and guilt tripping his parents into giving him more money. That is, until the pods fell. The first massive change in Nathan's life was that his two thousand dollar gaming rig was destroyed by a falling meteor while he was masturbating on the shower. The second was when he realize his room's ceiling, balcony, and eastern wall was replaced by a smoking, pulsing oval meteorite. The first thought the average citizen would have is to get out of the house and/or call the authorities. Nathan had something different in mind. This thing could be worth a fortune, no way he would let the government have all of it, a little piece could get him a fortune. And so he went closer, as a metallic hatch opened, revealing a crimson organic exterior... and the rest played as as with most pilots do. His own amazement at what he had in front of him was quickly replaced in the following weeks by a devastation of unseen scale. Thankfully, due to his own rudimentary "training" with manual controls, luck and a life casualization of violence, he managed to survive on his own for the first few months before he was picked up by the GI when Chigaco siege was lifted, mostly due to their hardass reputation His own lack of discipline, flippant attitude towards authority, and a certain number of cases he had preferred scorched earth tactics eventually got him kicked out of the Scout corps. Returning to Chigago with disgruntlement, he found an established more fitting to his ideals: The Phoenix Collective. Recently joining the ranks of the Ravens, he has a lucrative future ahead of him. The Suit Codename: Helldrake. This suit looks from outside as an armored western dragon, and the truth is only slightly different. Below a relatively thin cover or armored metal plates, there is layer upon layer of highly regenerative living tissue. Countless tubes and wires intermix with glands and veins, oil and blood. A viewer would be unable to see where machine ended and flesh began.. The suit boasts a relatively powerful arsenal. Two high power flamethrowers adorn the base of the wings, ejaculating a highly volatile chemical cocktail igniting on contact with oxygen, reaching temperatures that can easily melt through steel. On the " Mouth" of the suit, another strange weapon is found: It is a flame projector like the rest, but of a much higher caliber, and not of a chemical nature. Whichever is it's source, it it hot enough to create localized plasma phenomena on the atmosphere whenever used. Perhaps it is created through the strange biological features of the suit ? The cockpit itself is accessed through an automatic hatch on the suit's gut, this one completely mechanical (though it does smell terrible). The suit's plates are painted a shiny black, with orange highlights stylized by Nathan, along with LED lights, and the Ravens insignia. The suit does have an AI, but it is intelligence is Rudimentary. In fact, it is almost animalistic. Engineers who mantained he suit swear it made "them growling sounds" when Nathan was aways, and beast-like movements on the battlefield. Crunch Faction : Phoenix Collective (Raven) Suit Type: Medium Body : Bio Dragon: 50 . Free Features :Environmental Controls I&II, Flight, AA+Hawkeye. AI : Soldier 10 Controls : Manual (0) Comms: Defense Maze, Radio 10 Hud: ASS+ Hawkeye (Free) Weapons Flamethrower 15 Flamethrower 15 Wyvern's Breath (Phoenix Discount) 40 Upgrades Capacitor I & 2 20 Solar Panels 10 Armor Plates 10 Maneuvering Rockets 10 Aegis Nanite Capsule (Phoenix Discount) 10 Medkit 0 Storage 0 Stats Dexterity 4 Durability 3 Power 4 Recovery 12 Speed 5 (7 When flying) Strength 6 Number of AA/turn: 8 Raven: +10 Com bonus +/- 5 Tech penalty Soldier : +10 Com Bonus, -10 Dex bonus Weapon rolls: Upgraded Flamethrowers: Acc 5 FR 12 AMM6 RAN 6 DMG 7 (Total Roll: +36) Wyvern's Breath: ACC 3 FR 12 R AMM 6 RA 3 DMG 5 (Total Roll: +34) Dodge Modifier: -20 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:Phoenix Collective